The World
|user = Dio Brando Diego Brando from Another Universe |namesake = The World (tarot card) |mangadebut = Vol. 27 Ch. 248 Dio's World (2) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = B |potential = B}} |Za Wārudo}} is the Stand of DIO, featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes, similar to those of Dio's outfit in Part III. It's revealed in Dio's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them although it's unknown if he actually does before his death, and if he managed to engrave them it's unknown where on The World the words are engraved. Personality The World shows no particular personality. Its Stand Cry, seemingly communicated by Dio, is Its name is derived from the Tarot Card The World; symbolizing triumph, perfection and fulfillment. In Part VI: Stone Ocean, it is suggested that if not for Dio's dominant personality, it would somehow go out of control. Abilities The World is an exceptionally powerful close-range stand, have a maximum manifestation range of 10m. Despite requiring a close distance to attack, it's incredibly difficult to stop once within the aforementioned range. Super Strength/Senses/Speed: Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen and send him flying. The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offence is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. Time Stop: The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and Dio to act within the duration of stopped time. Given Dio's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in Dio's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to Dio's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as Dio becomes more accustomed to The World, reaching a maximum of eleven seconds throughout the story. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only real way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. Other Appearances This section includes heavy spoilers for Part VII. In the final chapters of Part VII: Steel Ball Run, a second Diego Brando appears, wielding a version of The World; wearing D-shaped emblems instead of hearts on its body. Diego is only able to stop time for ~5 seconds (as with Jotaro, likely due to Diego being human rather than a Vampire like Dio). It is unknown whether this version of The World possesses similar statistics to the original, though Diego utilizes it in many of the same ways the original Dio does. Gallery SBR Chapter 91.jpg|SBR Chapter 91 cover SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 cover SBR Chapter 94.png|SBR Chapter 94 DiegoTheWorld.pngDiego activating The World Diego's World.png|Diego and The World Trivia *The World has become quite possibly the most well-known Jojo-related meme on the internet, in which it is referred to as 'Za Warudo' (the Japanese translation) * It's musculature and overwhelming melee capabilites may emphasize that compared to every other enemy Stand shown in Part III, The World bears the closest resemblance, build and ability-wise, to Star Platinum . This is supported by it being the only other Stand in Part III to have a Stand Cry. *The diving cylinders on its back may refer to the song Holy Diver by Ronnie James Dio, one of Dio's namesakes. *"Warudo" (ワールド), of "The World"/"Za Warudo", may be pronounced in Japanese as Waldo. In Chapter 251: Dio's World (5), Waldo can be seen flying through the air after Dio forces Senator Phillips to drive through a crowd.Vol. 27 Ch. 251: Dio's World (5) *Josuke Higashikata's Stand Crazy Diamond greatly resembles The World, and both Stands share vaguely chronokinetic abilities (Crazy Diamond's being to restore objects to a previous state). *The World in Steel Ball Run has a design closer to that seen in the JoJo A-Go!Go! artbook; replacing heart-shaped knee caps or pads with the letter "D". *The World and a version of Killer Queen are the only Stands to exist in both universes. *The World is referenced in the names of other Stands, including Underworld and Mandom (Lovers of the World), the former the Stand of one of Dio's sons and the latter also a chronokinetic Stand. *In the manga, The World does not speak except perhaps for its Stand Cry of "Muda muda muda!" but in the OVA it makes subtle roaring noises occasionally when attacking, and clearly when defeated by Star Platinum. In the OVA, only Dio cries "Muda!" Gallery Manga= TheWorld.jpg|''JoJo 6251'' profile picture TheWorldAGoGo.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! The World concept art TheWorldTimeStop.png|DIO and The World together TheWorldTarot.png|DIO's Tarot card representing "The World" |-| Anime= ShDio-W-TheWorld.png|First glimpse of The World, seen in a mirror's reflection OP4 The World.png|The World, shattering the screen in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |-| Other= The world.jpg|The World Action-figure Theworldtrimmed.png|The World in All Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part VII Stands Category:Close Stands